


[A]postasy

by Izina



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Dark, Death, Gen, Lovecraftian, Madness, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izina/pseuds/Izina
Summary: He should have known better.After so many repeats, deaths and so much suffering; he should have known that his curiosity was a curse, given to him by cruel and long gone Gods.But love for them and the secrets they left behind was too strong in him to not follow rumors about an ancient human city hidden somewhere on the edge of the everlasting darkness.





	[A]postasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear readers!  
> I've been reading FanFiction for almost 10 years and now finally decided to try it out for myself.  
> This is my first true solo work (before that I used to help one of my friends with her writing), but I don't want you to go easy on me. If you spot any errors, point them out! Constructive criticism and some tough love are always welcome.  
> Without further delay, let's rock baby!

      It was beautiful… Even after all I suffered through, I can easily remember this breathtaking moment when we saw that accursed place.  
       After what felt like ages of travelling through complete wastes and ruins of long lost cities laying in the zone of eternal dusk, we stumbled upon a mountain range. The peaks weren’t too tall. However the slopes were steep, their bodies marred with jagged ridges. Safe ledges or smooth walls were few and far between the sharp unwelcoming rocks. The deep shadows covering this part of the planet only made the range look more akin to teeth of a wicked monster about to snap it’s maw. Nonetheless, having exhausted all of our earlier leads, out of sheer stubbornness to find meaning in our wild goose chase or maybe something else, we started the tedious climb. Even with our enhanced robotic bodies the ascent was a dangerous and a difficult affair. How a simple, fragile human would have been able to travel through such an environment, I don’t know. However after some time we started to pick out the barely visible signs left behind by tools. Scratches and holes too small and ancient to have been left by a crazed Machine Lifeform. Inadvertently we stumbled upon a trail left long ago by our Creators. This great discovery pushed me to double my efforts in reaching our target, to find a place where I could learn more about long lost Humankind. How foolish I was... How curious and desperate to find a shred of meaning in something long gone. To find a reason for my existence and continuous cycle of death and rebirth. To understand and break the curse of curiosity laid down upon me from the beginning. So with a mix of hope and dread in my Black Box, the closest thing I’ve ever had to a human heart, I climbed to the top of the mountain alongside my dear companion.  
       From the peak we were standing on we could see far away into the horizon. Yet even from the highest summit we couldn’t see the end to the city lazily sprawling at our feet. The old gothic buildings were tightly packed, seemingly growing on top of one another; as if trying to climb towards the lowly-hanging moon. Yet even these high, layered structures were dwarfed by the tall towers belonging to what seemed to be cathedrals. Lean spires pierced the sky, their tops vanishing into the cloud-ridden heavens. Even our mechanical eyes, further enhanced by the targeting systems of our visors, weren’t able to see the sharp points hidden in the clouds.  
       Most of the streets cutting through the city were narrow, coiling and twisting like barely visible veins; only opening up once they reached one of the many squares strewed between the towering buildings. Their haphazard shapes and designs, like gaping wounds in the body of this silent stone colossus, gave us clear view of the cobbled roads and entries into even smaller and more twisted alleyways.  
       This grandiose view was only further enhanced by the cold light of the full moon eerily hanging over the motionless world. Long shadows made even darker and all-consuming by the midnight glow.  
       I couldn’t believe my eyes. Almost 6000 years passed since Humans officially left for the Moon in order to escape the Machine Lifeform Scourge and even more time passed since Humanity had actually died off due to failure of the Gestalt Project; yet, against all odds and reason, this 19th century looking city was still standing; as if laughing in the face of sanity itself. The fact that it was in such a good shape after so many years should have been the first and only warning for us to retreat and forget this place. The dread this impossibilty brought staring us square in the face was present, but was drowned out by the excitement and hunger for knowledge. The secrets and insights this place holds sweetly beckoned me with their siren song.  
       And I followed. Straight into the whirlwind of madness.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...


End file.
